


Tainted Love

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted, Closeted Character, Crushes, Episode Related, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Second Person, Romance, Season/Series 01, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thomas Barrow sees an old lover for the first time in years.Oneshot/drabble





	Tainted Love

"So what happened to your valet, Your Grace?"

"Ah, my valet! Oh, I knew I was forgetting something--or rather someone." His eyes twinkle. He sounds charming. You can't seem to take your own eyes off of him, though you know it might get you into trouble. "I'm very sorry, Lord Grantham, I do hope I'm not causing any unnecessary trouble..."

Without even looking at him you know he's sugar-coating it a bit much.

"Of course not, Your Grace."

Here it comes. Just how he's planned it to be.

"I suppose our footman Thomas can serve as valet for you this evening. As long as Carson can spare him," Lord Grantham continues.

The Duke turns and looks at you--though you know him as Philip (and London, heated summers and grass stains, warm nights, breathless touches in secret places). He smiles in what is a polite, curious smile to anyone else who doesn't know you two have met before. 

You are expressionless on the outside. On the inside, a tiny naughty thrill goes through you.

"Excellent." He breaks the silence, clapping his hands together. "Glad that's sorted now."


End file.
